


Tales from the Records Hall

by Cowboy_Sneep_Dip



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dancing, Dating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Napping, Obnoxious Heterosexuality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip/pseuds/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip
Summary: A series of short ficlets based on going into the Records Hall and doing the Sage Match/Hubba Tester feature to get prompts for a bunch of couples I really like! Mostly cute and simple, no heavy spoilers.





	1. Camilla/Hinoka – They danced together one time. It was no big deal.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I have a big problem with writing fics that are way too long, so I'm working on this as a way to practice writing short little one-shots. I'm trying to keep them all under 1000 words. I'll probably use this as a palate-cleanser between bigger pieces so I'll be adding a whole bunch as time goes on. Thanks for reading!
> 
> And of course, we're starting with the OTP.

“Lady Hinoka, may I have this dance?”

Hinoka looked up, eyes already rolling before getting visual confirmation that the woman propositioning her was indeed Princess Camilla. Hinoka was seated at the edge of the ballroom, fussing with the hem of the yukata that was making her obviously uncomfortable. She sighed.

“I’d prefer to sit this one out, if it’s all the same to you,” she said. “Actually I was about to go refill my drink, so…” she slid out of her chair and began to slip away from Camilla before being caught by the scruff of her neck. She sighed.

“Princess Camilla, I really don’t have the feet for dancing. Wouldn’t you prefer to dance with someone more your caliber? Someone like Sir Laslow?”

Camilla laughed, scoffing at the mere idea. “That buffoon? Please. Look at him.” The two women turned and spied him across the ballroom. Sure enough, that buffoon was making a fool of himself, trying to coerce a number of young girls into dancing with him. He smirked, evidently pleased with some remark he made. A young noblewoman squealed and flicked a glassful of wine into his face.

Camilla and Hinoka both burst out laughing.

“You must admit, at least he has courage,” Camilla said, wiping a tear away. “Now, about that dance…”

Hinoka silently cursed, having hoped the distraction was enough to let her slip away unnoticed. “Uh, no thank-“ before she could decline, Camilla grabbed her, one hand at her waist and the other clasping her hand.

“C-Camilla!” Hinoka, startled, pried herself free. “Don’t just grab me like that!”

Camilla sighed. “Lady Hinoka, what will it take for me to get a dance out of you?”

Hinoka stared glumly at her empty glass. “Maybe four or five more drinks.”

Camilla chuckled and flicked her long lavender hair over her shoulders. It was done up in an elegant braid for the occasion, and Hinoka wondered how she managed to keep her head up straight with that much hair pulling it down. She pouted, making Hinoka smirk.

“Why are you so intent on getting a dance with me?” Hinoka put her hands on her hips.

“I…ah…” Camilla leaned in with a conspiratorial whisper. “To be honest, Lady Hinoka, your men scare me. I realize the purpose of this festival is to celebrate our united nations, but I’m still made a bit uneasy by…” she gestured at the ballroom.

Hinoka let out a surprised cough. “You? Scared?”

Camilla put a finger to her lips and shushed her. “Please? Xander would be most displeased if I didn’t at least make a show of diplomatic hospitality.”

Hinoka put her hands up. “Okay, okay. Fine.”

 They waited for the next song to begin before moving out on the floor. As implied through actions rather than words, Camilla took the lead, each hand guiding Hinoka slowly but firmly through the motions of the dance. Hinoka’s hand rested on Camilla’s hip, her fingers clasping softly at the silky black fabric of Camilla’s dress. It was a gorgeous gown, she had to admit – no doubt thanks to Oboro’s excellent craftsmanship.

“See, you’re getting the hang of it,” Camilla said, smiling. Hinoka nodded but said nothing, all of her concentration focused on not stepping on Camilla’s feet or tripping over her own. Her eyes were on the floor, trying to conjure images of the step diagrams she had begrudgingly studied. Left. Right. Back. Switch.

“Hey, my eyes are up here, you know,” Camilla teased her. Hinoka again said nothing.

Camilla jostled her lightly, finally forcing Hinoka to look up into the taller woman’s face. “It’s a _dance_ , Hinoka. Concentrate on the music and let the movement be natural and loose. You’re stiff as a board.”

“Okay, I’ll try.”

Camilla smiled, her eyes glinting mischievously. Hinoka didn’t like that look.

“Don’t-“ Hinoka tried to protest before Camilla twirled her around extending her out the length of her arm before bringing her back into an embrace. At Camilla’s neck, Hinoka’s entire sensory experience became Camilla. She felt the smooth warmth of her flesh, smelled the citrus of her perfume. Still rigid but now with fear from the spin, Hinoka stumbled, tripping over Camilla’s feet. She staggered backwards and her heel slid on the ballroom floor. Camilla leaned forward and caught her moments before she staggered into another dancer.

“Perhaps that’s enough for now,” Camilla suggested, to which Hinoka wholeheartedly agreed. “Now how about that drink?”


	2. Sakura/Hana – After a long training session, they like to take naps together.

Sakura frowned, her brow creasing with worry. “You did it again!” she glared at her patient.

Hana grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

“I told you not to overdo it! Now look what you did!” Sakura’s soft voice was stern, not loud but carrying the bite of disappointment, like a schoolteacher scolding an unruly child. She was frowning but Hana knew that the frown was just skin-deep. It’s not like she was in any _real_ danger, after all.

“Agh!” Hana cried out as Sakura dabbed a cold, slimy cloth on her. “You could have warned me!”

“And _you_ could have paid more attention during training!” Sakura wiped her shoulder, the damp cloth absorbing a thin trickle of blood.

“We’re going to run out of bandages, and it’s going to be because of you,” Sakura grumbled, wrapping Hana’s shoulder tightly. She tested the wrapping by tugging on it lightly before pulling Hana’s shirt back up over her shoulder.

“Thanks, Sakura,” Hana said, smiling warmly. “I probably coulda taken care of it myself.”

Sakura wiped her hands on her skirt, shaking her head. “But you _wouldn’t_ have. I know you, Hana. You push yourself too hard. Don’t you ever slow down?”

Hana slid off Sakura’s makeshift doctor’s table and rotated her shoulder, testing her range of movement with the bandage. “Yeah, of course!”

Sakura waited.

“Uh…I…slept last night!” Hana scrambled to find examples of her ‘slowing down’.

“That’s something you should do every night. Besides, I know you were up at four for your morning laps.”

Hana pouted. “I thought you were asleep…”

“Don’t think you can hide these things from me, Hana. We’ve known each other for how long now?”

The two girls opened the flap to the medical tent and padded out into the midday sun. The sky was clear and cloudless, and the sun sparkled on the channels of water running through the castle grounds. They walked along the white stone path, following the water.

Hana yawned and stretched. “Man, I’m beat. I did get up early today, I guess. Subaki wanted to do laps with me, and…you know.”

“I was thinking about reading, if you’d like to join me,” Sakura said softly.

“That actually sounds perfect,” Hana nodded enthusiastically. “It’s such a beautiful day, too. A perfect day to stretch out under a cherry tree.” The two veered off their course and sat at the roots of a big tree at the edge of a grove. Sakura had brought a book and began reading almost as soon as she sat down. It was a thin little paperback, the edges worn and yellowed.

Hana sat next to her and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. She yawned again. She peered at Sakura’s book, trying to read over her shoulder. It was some romantic fantasy story, from the looks of it. Hana leaned her head back and closed her eyes. It _was_ a beautiful day, and before long she found herself drifting off to sleep, thoughts adrift in the gentle summer breeze.

She woke up when the shadow of the tree branches extended over her face. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, shrugging her stiff shoulder before noticing that Sakura had fallen asleep as well.

Sakura had dozed off while reading, as evidenced by her book, still open and clutched by both hands. She had slumped over and was resting her head on Hana’s shoulder – thankfully, not her wounded one.

Hana smiled. Looks like she hadn’t been the only one with an early morning. Shouldn’t _she_ be the one watching over the princess, not the other way around? She plucked the book from Sakura’s hands and set it down in the grass after marking the page. Sakura stirred but didn’t wake.

Hana adjusted, shifting her position slightly to move Sakura into a more comfortable pose. She rested her head of light pink hair on Hana’s chest and Hana sighed, listening to her liege’s slow, soft breathing.

 She snuck a kiss, softly planting her lips on top of Sakura’s head. “Goodnight, my sweet princess,” she murmured, almost inaudibly.

Sakura shifted again, wrapping her arms tightly around Hana and snuggling closer.


	3. Selena/Beruka - A swim in the lake might splash up some fun between these two.

“Selena, I don’t think-“ Beruka couldn’t even finish her suggestion before Selena barreled past her, whooping and hollering.

“Wahoo!” Selena leapt off the cliff edge and tucked herself into a ball. She hit the surface of the lake with a loud splash, sending ripples of water out and sprinkling Beruka with a spray of mist.

_Rust_ was Beruka’s first though, quickly wiping the water off her armor. Selena had wasted no time at all in stripping down to her smallclothes, leaving her leather mercenary gear in a heap under a nearby oak tree. Beruka sighed, gathering up Selena’s equipment in her arms and trudging down to the lakeshore. She dropped the gear into the sand with a dull _thud._

“Come on!” Selena called out to her, wiping her wet red hair from her eyes. Her long hair spread out around her in the lake creating a halo of scarlet. She had let her hair down and now she was paying for it, constantly having to swipe the hair from her mouth before speaking. “It’s great!”

“No thank you,” Beruka said flatly. “Lady Camilla said-“

“Lady Camilla sent us on this reconnaissance mission, but she didn’t say we couldn’t have fun!” Selena swam towards Beruka, her arms gracefully beating strokes in the water. Beruka chewed her lip.

 Selena emerged from the water, dripping wet and trailed by her sopping hair. She wrung it out as she walked up the beach to Beruka.

“It feels so good, Beruka,” she pleaded. “I promise, you’ll like it!”

“No, thank you,” Beruka repeated. She crossed her arms. From under her black bandana, Selena could see her eyes narrow.

“Gods, it’s so hot out,” Selena said, grasping Beruka’s wrist. “You need to cool down or you’ll melt in that armor!”

“Lady Camilla gave me this-“

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Selena cut her off. She began to tug at Beruka’s cloak, trying to pull off the ratty purple cape she wore around her neck. “Come on, off with it. Consider it…health maintenance. If you need an excuse, I mean.”

Beruka stepped back, glaring. “Please don’t.”

Selena’s face softened, considering what the issue might be. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before. So if you’re worried about-“

Beruka folded her arms tightly around herself and sat in the sand, staring with hard eyes into the water, looking past Selena. Selena sighed. Beruka had been worried about Selena seeing her skin, even from the first time they bathed together. She had led a hard life and had the scars to prove it. Many.

“It’s…not that.”

Selena sat next to her and dug her toes into the sand. She wrapped a cool, wet arm around Beruka’s shoulder. Even touching Beruka’s black armor almost singed Selena’s skin, so she couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable the girl herself was.

“I…c…can’t swim,” Beruka buried her face in her knees.

Selena caught herself before she giggled. Teasing her was fine, but she tried to avoid it when it came to certain things.

“Well, come on!” She got to her feet and pulled Beruka up behind her. “I’ll show you!”

She helped Beruka begrudgingly undress and took her hand, slowly leading her out into the water. “It’s not even that deep, don’t worry!”

Beruka let go of her hand and hugged herself tightly, staring at the water. She was up to her knees now and dug her feet into the bottom of the lake, refusing to go any farther.

As much as she hated to admit it, Selena was right. The cold water, the gentle breeze on her bare skin…it did feel wonderful. She might have even smiled, were someone who did that sort of thing.

“It’s cold,” she said.

“Well, you gotta get used to it somehow!” Selena said, splashing at her. Beruka cowed away, holding herself tighter. She shivered. It was cold, but the good kind, the kind that felt refreshing once the initial shock wore off. She was still thinking this when Selena tacked her, plunging her into the lake. She let out a gasp as she went under the surface. Her instincts took over and she retaliated, pulling herself out of the water and tackling Selena back. Selena laughed and pulled away, splashing as she backed away. Beruka found herself sending another splash back before catching herself and resuming her stoic stance. She was still dripping wet.

Selena smiled. “See, doesn’t that feel good?” She swam up to Beruka, still paddling even though she was only in a foot or so of water and could easily stand. She hugged Beruka’s legs.

“If you pull me down again, I’ll fall on you.”

“Come on, let’s go out a bit deeper. I’ll teach you some basics, okay?” Selena kissed her calf before standing up out of the water. “I promise I won’t let you drown. Promise.” She waded out deeper and dove back under the surface.

Beruka sighed and trudged after her, the slightest trace of a smile creeping across her face.


	4. Leo/Takumi - Don't mind them, they're just sneaking off for some alone time.

Hinoka looked up from the table, prying her eyes way from the well-worn map and glancing at the front door. She could have sworn she just saw…

“Hey!” she called out, seeing a shadow pass over the door. “Where are you two going? The war council is in less than five minutes!”

She could hear hushed voices just beyond the open door. She sighed. “Takumi? I know you’re there.”

Takumi entered the room silently, his face cast down and blushing. Behind him, Leo entered, his eyes stern but his face tinted pink.

“What do you two think you’re doing? We have work to do!”

“Um, we-“ Takumi began stammering awkwardly.

“You see, we-“ Leo tried to recover but Hinoka slammed her open palm on the table.

“Takumi, you’ve skipped the last three council meetings. Where were you going?”

“We…um…getting a drink?” Takumi suggested at the exact same time that Leo suggested “Fetching some notebooks”. The two boys winced simultaneously.

Hinoka frowned and bit her lip. “What?”

“A drink!” Leo quickly latched onto Takumi’s idea. “Yes, that’s right. Hydration is…important.”

“Uh…huh,” Hinoka nodded slowly. “Look, I don’t know what’s up with you two, but be back quick, okay? We’re meeting soon and we need to decide what we’re doing about the faceless attacking to the south.”

“O-of course!” Takumi turned, covering a face that was quickly turning the same shade as Hinoka’s hair.

When he didn’t move, Hinoka circled around the table towards him. “Are you feeling okay? You look like you’re coming down with something. Do you have a fever?” she brushed Takumi’s hair back and pressed her hand against his forehead.

“I, um…what was I doing?” Takumi stammered, backing away.

“Getting a drink?” Leo grabbed his wrist and tugged him out of the room into the hall.

Hinoka smiled wryly as the footsteps faded into the distance. What was up with those two? It seemed like more and more Takumi was acting strangely. And Leo was odd too, of course, but that might just be how he was all the time.

Hinoka shrugged and returned to her place at the head of the table, leaning over and poring over charts of supplies and cost analyses. She tapped her foot. _You don’t think…no, that can’t be it._

More members of the war council began to shuffle in, taking seats around the table. For now, Hinoka was the de facto leader of the council – her experience training the Hoshidan pegasus knights made her, technically, the most qualified commander. She tapped her foot, staring at the two empty chairs that didn’t fill regardless of how many figures made their way into the quickly crowding room.

“Sakura, have you seen your brother?” Hinoka asked, turning to her side.

Sakura shook her head and shrugged.

_Hm._

“Come on, we need to go track him down.” Hinoka took Sakura’s hand before sidling through the growing crowd and slipping out of the door. “He said he and Leo were going to get something to drink before the meeting. I’ll check the kitchen, you go check the store-room, okay?”

Sakura nodded.

As Hinoka approached the kitchen she could hear hushed voices again. It was late in the evening, too late for anyone to be preparing food. She slid up to the door. She frowned. The talking had stopped, but she could periodically hear a strange, almost wet sound, almost like…

She opened the door to the kitchen. As she did she saw Leo and Takumi pull their faces apart, both flushed. Takumi’s hand slipped down from Leo’s cheek and dropped to his side as he stared in horror.

“B-big sister, I can expla-“

Hinoka immediately turned in a half circle and stepped out of the kitchen, shutting the door behind her and trying to maintain a neutral expression.

“Uhh…not in the kitchen, Sakura! They must have gone off somewhere else!” she said, very loudly.  


	5. Selkie/Velouria - Their friendship might improve if they stopped throwing rocks at each other.

“Ow! What was that?!” Velouria winced, rubbing her arm. She peered into the thicket of trees around her before crouching down and checking on the projectile that had hit her. It was a pebble, small and round. She picked it up and put it in her pocket before resuming her main task. She had been following a squirrel through the woods when she had been rudely interrupted by the rock. And now, she probably lost the trail. She sighed, disappointed.

Another rock whistled past her head and bounced off a tree with a hollow sound, landing at her feet. She whipped around, sniffing the air wildly.

“Who’s there?” she crouched and lowered her head to the ground, sniffing the rock. Of course.

“Selkie, stop throwing rocks at me!”

“I’m helping you collect treasure!” came the chipper reply as another missile almost lodged itself in Velouria’s face.

Velouria scrambled to pick up the rocks, putting them in her bag before sniffing the air again. She carefully watched the woods, one hand in her bag, rolling a stone around in her fingers. She saw a flash of shadow between the trees and whipped her hand with lightning-quick speed. She had led her target properly and was rewarded by a dull _thunk_ and a cry.

“Owie! Why’d you do that?!”

“How do _you_ like it?” Velouria readied another shot. As she tried to lift her hand from her bag a rock hit her wrist and she spilled the bag, scattering her precious treasure into the dirt around her. She immediately dropped to her knees and began sifting through the dirt, swiping up smooth stones, animal bones, and tufts of fur. “Now look what you did, you dumb oaf!”

She was still trying to pick up her lost items when Selkie came bounding out of the woods at her, her fox tail bouncing up and down behind her.

“Gotcha!” she almost threw another rock before seeing Velouria’s downcast expression. “What’s wrong?”

“ _You’re_ what’s wrong,” Velouria growled, slowly standing up. “Why would you think that was a good idea?”

“It’s fun! It’s like a snowball fight, but you get to keep the snowballs! And I know you love collecting rocks and stuff, so I thought-“

“You thought wrong,” Velouria cut her off. She stormed off in a huff.

Selkie bounded along behind her, her squeaky voice a shrill knife into Velouria’s skull. “What’re you doing all the way out here? I came out looking for something to eat for dinner, but then I heard you! What have you got in your bag? Found any cool rocks? How about-“

“Shut up!” Velouria said at last, groaning. “Leave me alone!”

She stared at Selkie. Selkie stopped dead in her tracks, her lips quivering and her eyes beginning to water.

“I-I just th-thought-“ she began sniffling.

_Oh, gods. Now what?_ Velouria sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“Waaaahhh!” Selkie burst into tears.

Velouria turned to face her. She looked so pitiful. Clearly she had been ‘playing’ in the woods – or whatever passed for playing according to Selkie. Her hair was mussed up and dirty and her tail was full of twigs and leaves. Her shirt was torn and dirty, too, and she had scuffs on her arms and legs.

“Oh…come on, Selkie,” Velouria said, her voice softening. “Look at you, you’re a mess.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Selkie sniffed. “I just w-wanted to play.”

Velouria took a deep breath. “Come on, I’ll groom you, okay?”

“Really?” Selkie’s mood turned around immediately and she smiled brightly even though tears were still rolling down her cheeks. “You mean it?”

“Yeah, of course.” Velouria had the sneaking suspicion she was going to regret this decision.

“Oh, boy!” Selkie threw her arms around Velouria’s neck and began nuzzling her.

“S-Selkie, are you purring?” Velouria tried stepping away but Selkie’s grip was too tight and it only made her clamp tighter.

“Mmhm!” Selkie nuzzled her, her fox ears twitching and tickling Velouria’s chin. “You are too! I can feel it!”

Velouria blushed, trying in vain to cover her face with her hand. “I am _NOT_!”

“Uh-huh!” Selkie wiggled, her tail swishing back and forth excitedly. “Aw, Velouria! It’s so cute!”

“I…ugh, shut up, you dumb oaf!”


	6. Corrin/Reina - They distract each other in battle with all their lovey-dovey talk.

“This one’s for you, my darling!” Reina cried out, loosing an arrow from her bow and smiling broadly as she watched it sink into the flesh of a Nohrian soldier. Corrin smiled, wiping his own sword off on his cloak, leaving a smear of red. One arm was wrapped tightly around Reina’s waist, the other holding the sword out in the ready position. He kept the kinshi clear of nearby threats while Reina used her bow to keep the enemies at bay – it was a good system when it worked. Of course, how well it worked depended almost entirely on how much the two could keep their hands off each other in the heat of battle. Corrin squeezed her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

“A lovely shot for a lovely woman,” he whispered.

“Oh, you flatter me, milord,” Reina smiled, nocking another arrow.

“Disgusting,” Takumi muttered, watching the two whisper sweet nothings into each other’s ears as they sliced through the Nohrian front line.

“Bitter because you’re a grumpy old man who hasn’t found love?” teased Oboro, jabbing him in the side.

“It doesn’t matter. Behavior like that has no place on the battlefield. It’s a quick way to get themselves killed.”

“Aww, I think you’re jealous!” Oboro leaned closer to him, her face smug and mocking. “I bet you wish you had someone to be sweet with on the battle-oof!” she coughed as Hinata elbowed her in the ribs.

“Look sharp, you two,” he said. “They’ve cleared away the front line, so it’s time for us to move in.”

Takumi nodded and unslung his bow from around his shoulder, grimacing as he watched his brother and – ugh – his sister-in-law. “T-they’re making out!” he cried, pointing with exasperation.

“That’s their business,” Hinoka shrugged, trotting by on her pegasus.

“I…they’re…how does no one else have a problem with this?!” Takumi cried out in frustration.

Corrin pulled away from Reina, letting her turn her head back around and face their enemy head-on. She sighed wistfully, slinging her bow around her shoulder and taking the reins with both hands.

“How did I ever get so lucky to have you?” Reina said softly, the question mostly rhetorical.

“I ask myself that question every day,” Corrin muttered into her ear. She shivered, his voice close, his warm breath tingling on her neck. She had half a mind to turn around and tackle him off the kinshi at that moment. She didn’t go that far, but did turn for a kiss. They parted lips slowly, and would have probably continued being lost in each other’s’ eyes were it not for the spear that whiffed past them.

“Great knight!” called Corrin without missing a beat. Reina tugged the reins and the kinshi dove, letting Corrin close in enough to slice his sword into the knight’s midsection. A splash of crimson sprayed over the two and Reina laughed, reveling in the bloodshed. She licked her lips and grinned, reaching one hand up to wipe the blood from her face.

“Let me get that, dear,” Corrin said, sheathing his sword before wiping Reina’s cheek. His touch lingered, his gloved hand tracing down her jawline gently. “Lovely,” he grinned. He let his fingertips wander to her lips, which he traced, his touch light and airy. Reina smiled and tilted her head slightly. She leaned in, pressing her lips onto his forehead before pulling back. Reina pulled the kinshi back, keeping it away from rows of enemy soldiers. It was a tough decision – keeping away from enemies meant more time to focus on Corrin, but getting the enemy soldiers cleared out faster meant a quicker end to the battle – and even sooner that the two could -

She perked up, her thoughts interrupted.

“Archer!” she said, pushing Corrin down and leaning herself, nearly getting skewered by an arrow whizzing by.

“Every single time,” Takumi grumbled, watching them retaliate and dive at the archer. “Every time I think they’re going to get themselves killed.”


	7. Azura/Scarlet - They go window-shopping for hours, walking around arm in arm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I entirely blame DetectiveRoboRyan for making me fall in love with this rarepair and now they are one of my absolute favorite couples!

“Ooh, what about this one? I think it looks gorgeous!” Scarlet slipped her arm out of Azura’s and ran to the window, pressing her face up against the glass.

“Don’t you think it’s a little…gaudy?” Azura peered at the dress within – a magnificent ballgown decked out in all manner of sparkling sequins and stones. It _was_ gorgeous, but a dress better suited to a queen, perhaps, than a attendee at a ball. Of course, the purpose of such dresses was usually to show off – the style, the elegance, and the obvious money-sink that buying such a dress would be. Azura sighed. Let it never be said Scarlet didn’t have expensive taste.

“Hm…” Scarlet cupped her hands around her eyes and peered into the seamstress’ shop, looking at the other dresses on display. “Come on, let’s take a look!” she grabbed Azura’s hand and dragged her through the front door. The bell jingled as the door shut behind them.

“Look at this one! It matches your eyes!” Scarlet said excitedly, tugging Azura to a mannequin decked out in a gorgeous golden cocktail dress. It sure didn’t leave anything to the imagination, Azura reflected. It was pretty, but again…perhaps not her style.

They spent the hour sifting through dresses on display, Scarlet falling in love with each dress they dug out only to forget about it when they moved onto the next one. Azura smiled warmly, watching Scarlet bounce back and forth between sale racks and mannequins and display hooks. Scarlet, ever the fount of energy, asked the attendants a million questions – does this come in red? What sizes do you have? Can you alter the sleeves? Can it be hemmed? Can this one be worn with a jacket?

Azura sat down by the door, lightly fingering the hem of a silk night-dress. It was subtle, a soft powder blue. Not quite the same shade as her hair, but she supposed it could make do. She turned the dress over and checked the price tag. She coughed and slid the dress back into place, tidying it and trying to make it seem like she hadn’t touched it.

“Scarlet,” she whispered, sidling up to her. “I think this all might be…out of our price range.”

“Huh, what do you mean?” Scarlet asked, checking the tag stuck to the ruffles of a pink skirt. She stared at the price tag.

“So, that was a miss,” Scarlet nodded as the two walked down the cobblestone streets. The sky was blue and dotted with white cotton-candy clouds. The street was lined with market stalls and umbrella-adorned tables set out in front of cafes and restaurants. The smell of baked bread and meat wafted through the afternoon air. “But! We know they sell wedding dresses, so…what? Don’t like at me like that!”

Azura giggled, entwining her arm with Scarlet’s. They passed under a bright green and white striped awning outside a metalsmith. “Want to go look at some jewelry?”

They poked into the shop, whose owner greeted them loudly before turning back to his forge. Azura pored over a glass rack filled with beautiful necklaces. She lightly thumbed her own pendant. It could maybe use a new chain, and…

“Woah, check this out!” Scarlet tapped the glass, which drew a stern glare and a shaken head from the smith. She winced.

Azura peered at what she was pointing out and brought her hand to her mouth, stifling as gasp. It was gorgeous, perhaps the most gorgeous brooch she had ever seen. It was sparkling gold, set with a smattering of colorful jewels made to resemble a bouquet. It was edged with emeralds lined with black steel, giving the appearance of flowering leaves. It was, for all intents and purposes, a bouquet – just one made of precious metal, of rubies and sapphires and topaz. Azura stared, her mouth agape.

“Hey mister, how much for this one?” Scarlet asked brightly.

“That one?” The smith wiped his hands. “I don’t know if you ladies could afford that one.”

“Doesn’t matter!” Scarlet said defiantly, putting her hands on her hips. “I’ll take it! What’ll it run me?”

Scarlet stuck her hands in her pockets, pouting. She kicked at a loose cobblestone in the street.

“It’s okay, really! It was pretty, but not _that_ pretty,” Azura said, placing a gentle hand on Scarlet’s lower back as they walked.

“I promise,” Scarlet said, staring at the blue sky. She grinned and turned to face Azura. “One day we’ll come back here, and I’m gettin’ you that brooch.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Azura said, tugging Scarlet closer and leaning her head against her shoulder.


	8. Xander/Laslow - Chaining them together would be a great way to send them over the edge.

“Well, you’ve really done it this time, haven’t you?” Xander’s voice was gruff and stern, and it echoed in the dusty darkness of the storeroom.

Laslow wiggled in place, as much as he could. Nope, stuck. He groaned. The chains were compressing his ribcage and making it hard to breathe, much less come up with snarky retorts.

“I’m sorry, milord. Honest, I didn’t mean to-“

“Didn’t mean to get us trapped?!” Xander shouted. Laslow leaned his head back and rested it on Xander’s shoulder, trying to get a better look at the ceiling above them. Xander shrugged, knocking Laslow’s head up.

They were sitting on the floor, back to back, legs stretched out in front of them. Evidently the Hoshidans didn’t have any rope available, and instead opted for a heavy, rusted chain. Laslow took a deep breath.

“I didn’t know they were spies, milord.”

“It should have tipped you off when your advances actually worked for a change!”

Laslow took affront to this. “Hey! The ladies love my charm! The ladies in this case just so happened to be…Hoshidan…spies.” With each word he bowed his head lower and lower, hanging his head in shame. Just getting captured would have been bad enough, but getting the crown prince captured as well…

“Ladies!” scoffed Xander. “Are ladies all you think about?”

“N-no,” Laslow was actually taken aback by the question.

Xander sighed, bowing his head. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to wait either way. To see if someone comes to rescue us, or to see what the Hoshidans’ plan is.”

Laslow nodded in agreement.

“Ladies,” Xander muttered again.

Laslow groaned angrily.

“What was that?” Xander growled.

“Nothing, milord,” Laslow said, his voice betraying his eye-rolling.

“If it weren’t for your… _philandering_ , we could be at camp eating dinner right now.”

“I’m sorry, milord.”

“You should be. I have half a mind to-“

“I said I’m sorry, okay!” Laslow snapped. “…milord,” he added softly.  

 “What has been with you lately?” Xander asked, squirming his arms and testing for weakness in the chain. “You seem…tense.”

“It’s nothing, milord.”

“Please. I’ve known you long enough to know when something is wrong. And the other day – that business with the bandits! What was that? Taking on so many men at once was bound to get you into trouble. For a retainer, it seems like _I’m_ the one rescuing _you_ more and more these days.”

“I…” Laslow sighed. “I was trying to impress you, milord.”

“W-what?” the gave Xander pause.

“I…the bandits, I mean. I wanted to show you I could do it.”

“Angling for a promotion? You’re already my most trusted-“

“No!” Laslow cut him off. “I…I…I like you, milord. Don’t you get it?”

“Of course. I like you too, Laslow. You’re my most trusted friend and confidante.”

“No, I…I _like_ you. Like…” Laslow bowed his head, embarrassed at his shameful admission as much as his ineloquence.

Xander said nothing and Laslow silently cursed himself. Well, in for a penny…

“I…I was hoping if I could impress you with my skill, then maybe, you know…you’d like me back. I know how much prowess matters to you. And I knew if I just tried…doing what I usually do, you’d write it off as a joke.”

“Laslow…”

Laslow sighed and leaned back, frustrated. “I’m sorry, milord. It’s been weighing on my mind a lot. I’m sure just saying it helped. I won’t bring it up again.”

The air was still, Xander’s rustling the only sound for what seemed like far too long.

“And if you did impress me? If you fought off ten bandits singlehandedly, then what?” Xander continued to fuss with the links of the chain while he talked.

Laslow shrugged, a difficult feat. “I mean…defending ladies usually gets their attention.”

“Laslow, defending me is your job. That never would have worked.”

“I know,” Laslow muttered. “Forget it. Forget I said anything.”

“If anything, you should have at least started with asking me to dinner. Then, perhaps, we would see where things went.”

“Yeah, I know,” Laslow grumbled. “I’m sorry. I’ve been foolish, milord. It’s not like saving someone’s life means they owe you a date, anyway.”

“Well, I don’t know about that.”

Laslow frowned, puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“I think...in certain situations, saving someone’s hide – again - means that they should at least owe you some tea, or perhaps a dinner.”

“M…milord?”

With an audible clink, the tension of the chain lessened as the coiled metal fell away from the two men. Xander stood up, brushing off his pants. He reached a hand down to help Laslow to his feet.

“How did you-“ Laslow stared at the chain.

“Weakness in one of the links. That rust really did a number on the old metal.” Xander brushed his hair back and tidied up his shirt. “Anyway, I believe, according to your own rules, you owe me dinner?”


End file.
